


Smooth like honey

by Cookiejuice



Series: Star Wars Lullabies [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Other, gender neutral reader, soft boba
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:22:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28055313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cookiejuice/pseuds/Cookiejuice
Summary: After working together with Boba Fett for several months, your relationship having moved beyond just work, you accompany him once again on a job, and the events that follow leave you a bit shaken. Luckily Boba knows just how to calm you down.
Relationships: Boba Fett/Reader
Series: Star Wars Lullabies [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2055081
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55





	Smooth like honey

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicating this one to Oni'ka <3

The ramp of the Slave I opens as you both approach the ship. Once inside, Boba closes it up and makes his way to the cockpit to fly you out of the atmosphere and get you into hyperspace. The outer walls of the ship start spinning as it lifts off, but you aren't paying much attention to it. Your hands tremble as you take off your armor, piece by piece with a shaken urgency. It was made of durasteel, not as fancy as Boba's own beskar armor, but it still served its purpose. After all, it was just to protect you when he couldn't, and he always made sure he could. The pieces fell on the floor with a loud clang, and you slumped against a cargo crate as you took off the last piece, your helmet. The familiar soothing feeling of hyperspace surrounded you, and where it usually calmed you, your trembling did not subside this time.

You looked at your hands as vivid memories flooded your senses. It hadn't been the first time you accompanied Boba on a job on-planet, but you never interfered. You never had to, with Boba being as proficient at his job as he was. You took care of privisions, made contacts, and made sure the armory was stocked, as well as took care of any work that needed to be done on the ship. You had to knock someone unconcious a few times, but you never had to kill someone. Killing quarries was his job, you were just the support. So it was no surprise that your first real kill left you shaken, as you were right now. The unmoving body, the lifeless eyes, and the blue blood that spilled on the floor, coming from a wound _you_ had inflicted, right throught their chest. Your stomach lurched, you felt sick as you smacked your hand in front of your mouth. Trying to calm your shuddering breath, you hadn't noticed that Boba had come down from the cockpit, having taken his helmet off. Not until he stood next to you, slowly lowering himself to your eye level.

''Cyar'ika''. You opened your eyes, turning your face to look at him, shaking hands lifting away from your face. ''Riduur..''. Tears stung at your eyes, voice not above a whisper, and he wasted no seconds as he wrapped his arms around you and pulled you against his chest. Shoulders shaking, you let the tears fall as he rubbed soothing circles on your back. ''I-I'm sorry, I know I'm overreacting-'', you began, but he grumbled, silencing your sentence. ''It's okay to be upset''. Pulling away, you lifted your gaze to look at him. Boba looked at you lovingly, one of his hands reaching up to stroke your hair and cup your face, caressing your cheek, and you leaned into the touch. ''You're not a killer, ofcourse you're upset, I would be surprised if you weren't. What you did was out of self defense, and anyone would have done the same''. You were quiet, letting the words sink in. He was right, you did act out of self defense. If you hadn't reacted the way you had, it would have been you on that cantina floor, with lifeless eyes. ''I'm sorry'', Boba suddenly said, and you snapped your head at him. ''I wish I could have taken that burden from you. If I had paid better attention-''. You cupped his face, silencing him with a peck on the lips. ''Please don't feel guilty. It was my action, and I have to live with its consequences. It just... it might take me a while to process, that's all''.

He nodded, a calloused thumb brushing over your cheek, wiping it clean of the tear stains it held. ''It has been a long day, we should rest''. You nodded, taking his hand as he helped you get up. The two of you changed into comfortable underclothing, sharing some dinner before getting comfortable in the bunk. Boba laid on his back, an arm around you and his finger lazily stroking the strip of exposed skin between the hem of your shirt and your underwear as your head laid on his chest. ''Riduur?'' You felt his head turn towards you, lips pressing a kiss to your forehead. ''Hmm?'' You lifted your face to look at him, despite not being able to see anything in the dark hull of the ship. ''Will you sing for me?''

You had caught him off guard during the first month of your contract together, singing softly as he worked on his armor. The contrast of his rough and gravelly speaking voice compared to the soft and honeyed voice when he sang, was the first of many things about him that gave you butterflies. It was soothing, enveloping you like a warm blanket. It made you feel loved, cared for. Boba chuckled, pulling you even closer against him. ''Only for you, Cyar'ika''. Soft singing filled the ship, echoing of the walls. The words were unfamilliar to you, in a language you did not yet know. But that did not matter. All that matters was Boba's arm around you, his warm body against you, and his voice, lulling you to sleep. His loving and caring voice, smooth as honey, sticking to your soul with a sweetness no one would ever believe existed within Boba Fett. 

But you did, and that's all that mattered.


End file.
